


Rae's Diary

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't mean to read her diary...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rae's Diary

He doesn’t mean to read it. 

Her diary is off limits to him in the same way his love letter is off limits to her (even though she has no idea it exists). But she’s left it at his house (it must have fallen out of her bag when Finn was trying to convince her to stay just one more hour) and when he shakes it out of the blanket, it’s open to a page that has the name Jarvis Cocker in bold letters at the top. The fuck was that prick doing in her diary? He doesn’t mean to read it but he does and when he’s finished, he slams the book shut and spend an hour reminding himself this was written pre-Finn and Rae and she had already admitted to having fantasies about other lads. 

He gives her the diary the next day. “Must have dropped it.” 

"Did you read it?" 

Lying would be easier but they are in the businnes of being honest with each other. “Just two pages.” 

"Which two?" 

"Guess I’ll need to carry a bib for you in case we run into Jarvis." 

She shuts her eyes. “Finn…” 

"It’s ok. It’s my fault for reading it." 

"It was before us." 

"I know," he shuffles his feet. "I know that." 

They’re quiet for a moment before she flips to a page and tears it out. “There. It’s gone.” 

"You didn’t have to do that." 

"I did," she flips to another page and fold several of them down. "I want you to read the folded pages, ok?" 

"I don’t-" 

"I want you to." 

He takes the diary from her and reads the pages when he gets home. It’s smut she’s written, about him… about them. Sexual fantasies that make him hot under the collar and flushed. 

"I want to do all of that," he tell her over the phone that night. 

"Even the thing with the pop rocks?" 

"Especially that."


End file.
